1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the computer, electronic and audio cassette art. It particularly lies within the magnetic cassette storage art, wherein magnetic cassettes can be stored or indexed for use and presented for ease and facility in handling.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to cassette storage has been provided in various forms of storage. However, the storage can be classified as being casual, at best. In some cases, the magnetic cassettes are stored loosely and left to lie around gathering dust. The dust and dirt on a magnetic cassette, particularly when it is being used for audio or computer usage, creates substantial problems, insofar as fidelity and accuracy. As can be appreciated, when playback is distorted in either a computer or other digital recording and playback systems, the information is worthless.
Recently, certain attempts have been made to store magnetic cassettes in containers. Some of these containers have been individualized or have provided a stacked relationship. However, most of these have been in the form of inappropriately designed devices and configurations.
To say the least, all of the foregoing cassette storage means have been inordinately cumbersome or open. This invention overcomes the fragility, as well as the open nature of prior art storage means. It enables a user or operator to make use of stored cassettes in a facile and ready manner. This is accomplished by way of a unique storage system which will be amplified upon hereinafter.
The storage container of this invention fundamentally incorporates a pair of covers. The covers are of a book-like configuration having a binder. One of the covers has a wall or ledge around it that serves to provide the sidewalls of the container when the covers are placed in overlying relationship like the covers of a book. The upper cover serves the function of providing not only a cover, but also a pivotal support for a tray-like insert that holds the magnetic cassettes.
The tray-like insert is hinged to one of the covers by means of a spindle or other hinge means. The tray-like insert has a number of ledges or shelves. Each ledge or shelf has a frontal flange for receiving a cassette. Behind each shelf or ledge is a backing which stops the cassette from inordinate movement. The frontal flange or lip receives the base of the cassette. The frontal flange or lip extends upwardly from the shelf so that the cassette is held at its bottom. Overlying the cassette and extending from a pair of adjacent sidewalls on either side of the cassettes are protuberances or tabs. The tabs are resilient in nature and allow a frictional holding of the cassette between the ledges and the tabs.
In addition to the foregoing features, the backing has a pair of tabs that extend into the openings of the reels of the cassette to prevent movement thereof.
The tray-like insert can be provided with dividers so that a staggered series of cassettes can be placed on step-like ledges in two rows divided by a wall. The staggering of the cassettes allows them to be placed in stacked relationship in a tighter configuration than if they were placed end to end or side by side.
The overall ease and maintenance of implacement and removal behind the resilient tabs is enhanced so that placement and removal can be done easily through merely the insertion of the cassette against a spring loaded frictional tab and later removal thereof. Furthermore, the cassettes are easily displayed toward the operator's view. When finished, they are stored readily by merely folding the tray-like member internally into the covers to provide dust-free, safe and easy maintenance of the cassettes.
The entire enclosure can be formed of plastic with living hinges at the joindure of the covers.
As will be seen from the following disclosure, the foregoing invention creates a substantial step over the prior art related to magnetic cassette storage.